Repeated Despair
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Slight Spoiler. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila tumpuan terakhirmu untuk pergi dari ketiadaan harapanmu hilang dan ketiadaan harapan itu terulang lagi?  Apakah ingatan akan penyebab itu terus hilang dan apakah bisa dikembalikan lagi? P2 x P3 x P4


**Erm… jangan salah. Saya cuma nge-publish FF ini hanya karena ikut challenge di forum Infantrum…**

**Disclaimer: P2, P3 dan P4 itu punya Atlus lho.**

**

* * *

**

"_Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila kebenaran yang harusnya menjadi tumpuan terakhirmu, menghilang begitu saja, dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di dalam ketiadaan harapan_?"

_4 April 2020, 23:50 P.M…_

"_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock. I walk away from the soundless room. Windless night, moonlight melts, my ghostly shadow, to the lukewarm gloom. Nightly dance, of bleeding swords, reminds me that I still live_—"

Minato terus duduk di kereta sambil mendengarkan lagu Burn My Dread di MP3 kesayangannya. 10 tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematiannya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia. Ya. Sekarang Minato sudah berusia 18 tahun. Sebetulnya, dia tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya hidup kembali di dunia ini. Harusnya, ia masih mati, untuk menjaga gerbang emas yang berisikan wujud yang menyimbolkan keinginan setiap manusia yang haus akan kematian.

Minato merasa kepalanya sedikit lagi meledak karena memikirkan hal itu. Ia terus memandangi pemandangan malam kota Iwatodai. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan datang kembali ke kota ini. Yah, mungkin takdir sedang berbaik hati padanya.

"_Untuk para penumpang yang sedang dikejar waktu, kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dari jadwal yang seharusnya karena adanya malfungsi pada rel tadi. Pemberhentian berikutnya, Iwatodai._"

Minato hanya mendengus kecil. Ia melihat adanya penampakan kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kupu-kupu itu terbang dan hinggap di tangannya.

"_Aneh… Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, meski mereka terbangun.._" pikir Minato sambil memandangi kupu-kupu biru itu. Dan tiba-tiba, kupu-kupu itu menghilang dari tangan Minato.

"Ah… Mungkin kupu-kupu tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi.." gumam Minato sambil memandangi MP3 Playernya. "Sekarang sudah mau tengah malam…"

"_Ini adalah kereta terakhir untuk tujuan ke Iwatodai. Mohon perhatikan barang bawaan anda._"

Minato pun turun dari kereta. Rupanya kota ini besar. Tidak seperti kota tempat tinggalnya dahulu sebelum pindah ke sini untuk pertama dan kedua kalinya.

"_Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari kota ini…_"

Detik demi detik, waktu demi waktu terlewat dan berjalan hingga tengah malam, dimana waktu itu adalah waktu yang menandakan kematian untuk yang masih sadar di bawah naungan sinar bulan berwarna kuning.

_23:59:55_

_23:59:56_

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_24:00:00_

Pemandangan kota itu tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Semua lampu mati. Cahaya bulan purnama yang tadinya bersinar putih bersih dan terang berubah menjadi warna kuning yang begitu mengerikan. Langit pun berubah menjadi hijau. Darah tergenang dimana-mana.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini..?" gumam Minato. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku jalan saja ke asrama tempat tinggalku nanti."

Minato terus berjalan dan berjalan. Rupanya ia tak memperhatikan bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi peti. Ya. Setiap orang berubah menjadi peti mati.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar begitu mengerikan. Minato terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan asrama Iwatodai, tempat tinggal yang disebutkan di pamflet akomodasi.

"Hmm… Jadi disini dimana aku akan tinggal…" kata Minato sambil memandangi gedung asrama itu. Ia memantapkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik Minato masuk ke asrama Iwatodai, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam agak berantakan, memakai baju tahanan, bermata biru laut dan mempunyai tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Dia siapa ya_? _Kayaknya pernah kenal…_"

"Kamu kemalaman. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Kata anak itu. "Kalau kamu ingin lewat, silahkan tanda tangani kontrak ini. Tak usah takut. Kontrak ini hanya akan mengikatmu untuk bertindak dengan penuh tanggung jawab."

Anak laki-laki misterius itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Minato.

"_Aku memilih takdir ini dengan kemauan diriku sendiri._

_X_"_

Awalnya, Minato ragu untuk menandatangani kontrak itu. Isinya aneh sekali, menurutnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud isi kontrak itu. Minato menghela nafas sejenak. Pikirannya sudah bulat. Ia segera mengambil pena bulu di dekatnya dan menandatangani kontrak itu.

"_X___Minato Arisato__"

Minato menyerahkan kembali kertas kontrak itu ke anak laki-laki misterius tadi dan entah kenapa anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah." Katanya. "Waktu adalah sesuatu yang semua orang tidak bisa lari dari dan waktu mengantarkan kita semua ke dalam akhiran yang sama…"

"…Dan sekarang sudah mulai…"

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki misterius tadi menghilang di dalam bayangan hitam yang gelap. Minato terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ia berpikir pasti semua ini adalah mimpi.

"Siapa itu?"

Minato lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar suara perempuan. Awalnya, ia mengira lobi asrama itu tidak berpenghuni dan lagipula, ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa? Tapi sekarang-!" kata gadis itu. "Jangan beritahu aku…"

Gadis yang memakai cardigan berwarna pink tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan sebuah pistol dari holsternya.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak seseorang dari lain arah.

"!" gadis berambut pendek dan memakai cardigan pink tersebut terhenyak. "Lampunya…"

Ya, setelah itu. Lampu-lampu di dorm menyala dan akhirnya kedua sosok gadis itu terlihat. Yang satu memakai cardigan pink, rok pendek dan berambut pendek coklat susu. Yang satu lagi memakai blouse putih, berambut merah panjang dan bergelombang di bagian bawah, memakai rok hitam panjang, memakai sepatu boots hak tinggi dan sepertinya berwibawa. Minato berpikir pasti gadis yang berambut merahlah yang menghentikan gadis berambut pendek tadi.

"Aku tak berpikir bahwa kamu akan sampai ke sini terlambat." Kata gadis berambut merah itu. "Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo dan aku adalah siswi kelas 3 dan penghuni asrama ini."

"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis yang berambut pendek itu.

"Dia adalah murid pindahan. Dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar khusus untuk pria."

"Apa dia akan bisa bertahan di sini?"

"Kurasa kita akan lihat…" balas Mitsuru sambil menjepit dagunya dengan tiga jarinya. "Dia Yukari Takeba. Musim semi ini, dia akan naik ke kelas 2, sama sepertimu."

"Hai, aku Yukari." Sapa gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Aku Minato Arisato. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Uh… Yeah. Senang bertemu denganmu juga…"

"Ini sudah larut malam, jadi kamu harus istirahat segera." Kata Mitsuru.

"Oh, aku akan menunjukkanmu dimana letak kamarmu." Kata Yukari. "Ikuti aku."

Yukari berjalan menaikki anak tangga menuju ke lantai 2, diikuti oleh Minato yang penasaran dengan dimana letak kamarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke koridor kamar lantai 2, di depan pintu kamar yang terletak di paling ujung koridor.

"Ini dia…" kata gadis itu. "Lumayan gampang untuk diingat kan, karena letaknya di paling ujung koridor. Jadi, ada pertanyaan sebelum aku pergi?"

"Apa anak itu tinggal di sini juga?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Ayolah… Ini tidak lucu." Balas Yukari sambil mendekap tangannya di dadanya.

"_Rupanya dia tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan…_" pikir Minato.

"Uh… Pada saat perjalananmu dari stasiun ke sini, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukari.

"Mungkin…"

"Well, itu bagus." Kata Yukari sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar Minato kepada Minato. Yukari langsung meninggalkan Minato di tempat dan setelah beberapa langkah, ia menoleh kembali ke Minato.

"Umm… Aku yakin kamu pasti punya pertanyaan lain, tapi simpanlah pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu terlebih dahulu." Kata Yukari. "Selamat tidur."

Yukari berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Minato, menaikki anak tangga hingga ke lantai tiga. Minato memandang pintu kamarnya.

"_Hmm… Sesuai dugaanku. Nama mereka adalah Mitsuru dan Yukari. Yukari kelas 2 dan Mitsuru kelas 3. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa ingat mereka dengan jelas ya? Apalagi letak kamarku sesuai dengan dugaanku juga, di paling ujung koridor… Ah sudahlah. Aku lebih baik istirahat dan tidur. Sudah ngantuk nih…_"

Minato segera memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke lubang kunci yang berada di bawah gagang pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Lumayan juga, pikirnya. Ia segera menutup pintu dan mengunci kamarnya dan segera tidur, karena lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya ke kota Iwatodai, kota yang berisi kenangan-kenangannya di tahun 2009 dan tahun 2010…

**~To Be Continued~**


End file.
